What Happend Next? Part 2
by sazwilkie
Summary: Warning - This story contains explicit detail of same sex intercourse. My version of what happened with Christian and Syed after the 'Gotcha' scene
1. Chapter 1

_Syed: Gotcha!_

He smiled widely. Christian laughed and looked up, his smile fading as he realised the irony.

_Christian: Yeah. You have._

He reached down and took Syed's hand in his.

_Christian: Come back to mine._

It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking. He was almost begging him. Syed looked into his eyes and lost himself. His whole mind went blank of all thoughts but Christian. He knew what his answer ought to be. He knew he should follow his head and turn him down. But he didn't. He followed his heart instead.

_Syed: OK._

His reply caught Christian unaware. He hadn't expected him to say yes so quickly, so eagerly.

_Christian: Really?_

Syed smiled at him. This was one of those moments when he couldn't help himself. When he forgot all rationality of his actions and just did what he wanted to. Resisting Christian was almost impossible. His eyes drew Syed in and locked him in a helpless state, he could never say no to them. He wondered if he knew this? If he knew that all he had to do was ask and Syed would go running. Every single time.

_Syed. Really._

Christian reached up and ran his fingers through Syed's hair. Syed could feel himself harden already. He could feel himself threaten to burst through his trousers from a single touch from this man. He shuddered as Christian gripped his hair and pulled him close to him, their lips barely brushing against each others. Feeling Christian's breath on his face had the same effect on him as it did on their first night together. Their only night together. Until now.

Syed reached up and pulled Christian's hand from his hair, brushing it against his cheek, letting the tips of his fingers skim his lips. He began to lead him up the stairs towards the exit, his heart pounding, knowing he was finally about to have him again. He was going to hold him, touch him, kiss him, taste him. Syed licked his lips, remembering what it felt like to consume him in his mouth, how sweet he tasted.

As soon as the door opened both reluctantly dropped their hands and began the silent walk back to Christian's flat. There was no need for words. The electricity that bounced between them could be felt by them both. They couldn't look at each other, too afraid that if their eyes met they wouldn't be able to restrain themselves. Christian found it difficult to walk normally. The bulge in his trousers was the hardest it had ever been and it refused to subside. As they reached the door to the flat their hands accidentally brushed each others. Thankful that no one was around to hear him moan. Syed rushed inside and, unable to wait for the door to close completely behind him, he lost all control.

He flung his arms around Christian's neck and kissed him in a way he'd been dreaming about since their first night together. Christian had filled Syed's dreams almost every night since their first time together, and every time he did, Syed woke up with his cock hard and throbbing so much he had to relieve himself as he re-lived the night again in his head.

Christian's hands ran up Syed's back, inside his t-shirt. His soft skin hardened at his touch. Syed couldn't help but let out a shiver as he felt Christian's skin next to his.

_Syed: Take me to bed._

Christian's lips curled up into a smile.

_Christian: Don't you want to stay down here? Have a repeat of last time?_

_Syed: I don't care. I don't care where it happens I just need to have you._

Syed reached up and began kissing Christian's neck.

_Christian: You know, every time I walk down those stairs all I can see is you pushed up against this wall with me in you._

Syed moaned. He'd pictured the very same scene every time he walked past the flat. He could never resist glancing at the door, a small smirk on his face.

_Christian: And all I can hear is you begging me. Pleading with me to push it harder, calling out my name._

Syed's eyes were closed, his lips still on Christian's neck were dry from his heavy breathing. His cock as solid as a rock.

Christian bent down and whispered in Syed's ear in his deep voice.

_Christian: I can still taste you._

Syed pushed him backwards, slamming into the wall. His eyes were wide open, his patience gone. He had to have him. And he had to have him now. He reached down to Christian's trousers but was stopped. Christian held both Syed's hands in his and slowly backed him against the wall opposite and smirked. He loved being the one in control. He loved the fact that Syed couldn't wait for him to enter him again.

_Christian: No way. Last time I couldn't stop myself. I was so desperate to fuck you, to know what you felt like I let you get away with it. This time I'm taking it nice and slow. You're worth the wait._

Christian reached down Syed's leg. He ran his hands up, over his groin and down the other leg, careful not to touch Syed's protruding cock.

Syed was panting heavily. He actually thought he might come without Christian touching him.

_Syed: What do you want me to do._

He loved the way Syed was totally hopeless to his own lust. Christian was baffled by how he kept such control himself. He was so hard, so desperate for Syed to touch him he was aching. But it was worth it, just to see this look on Syed's face. Christian gave in.

_Christian: Get upstairs. Now._

Syed almost ran up the stairs and Christian couldn't help but stare at his perfect arse as he followed him up.

_Syed: They key, where's the key?_

_Christian: We are impatient aren't we?!_

A huge smile spread across his face as he stood there and watched Syed almost bounce on the spot from his desperation.

_Christian: It's in my pocket._

Syed took this as his cue and reached inside Christian's trouser pocket and instantly hit his hard cock. Syed shuddered knowing it was all because of him.

_Christian: I lied. It's here._

He opened the palm of his hand to reveal a key. He opened the door with the smile still on his face, Syed still stroking him through his jeans pocket.

_Christian: Get in._

Syed walked backwards into the flat, pulling Christian with him. Kicking the door behind him Christian pulled his top off in one swift motion, biting his bottom lip as he did so. He reached over and unbuttoned Syed's check shirt and slid it from his shoulders, down his arms and heard it drop to the floor. He'd forgotten how perfect Syed's chest was. Almost bare except for a small section of hair leading down from his navel.

Christian reached up and ran his fingers through Syed's hair. He truly was the most beautiful man he had ever cast his eyes on. He couldn't find a single flaw on him. He ran his hands down the back of Syed's neck Syed gave a jolt. Christian smirked in delight.

_Christian: Well, there's 1 anyway._

_Syed: 1 what?_

_Christian: 1 of your weak spots. 1 of the places I only have to touch to see you buck at the knees._

He ran his finger back up his neck and Syed shuddered again. As impossible as it seemed Syed felt himself harden more. He was already solid but his fingers running along his neck seemed to shoot the blood around inside of him.

_Christian: I wonder what you'd be like if I licked it, kissed it, blew on it._

He spun Syed around stopping his lips millimetres away from his skin. His breath on him made Syed ache. He threw his head back so Christian's lips were forced onto him. As soon as contact was made Christian kissed him slowly, flicking his tongue up and down. Syed gasped and felt a tiny amount of liquid escape from his cock.

_Syed: Please_

_Christian: What?_

His warm breath against Syed's wet neck sent him into a frenzy inside.

_Syed: Just touch me. I need to feel you touch me._

_Christian: What's it worth?_

_Syed: Anything!_

_Christian: Anything?_

_Syed: Yeah, anything._

_Christian: So if I was to reach down, take you in my hand, run it up and down your cock once and then ask you to leave, you would?_

Syed was silent.

_Syed: OK, maybe not 'anything'!_

Christian laughed into his neck, the tip of his nose brushing Syed's skin.

_Christian: Good. How do you want to do this?_

_Syed: I want you to do it. Hard._

Christian reached around Syed's waist and stroked the bottom of Syed's shaft. He moaned as he ran his finger back and forth, teasing him an almost cruel way. Unable to take the waiting any longer he reached his hand behind him and undid Christian's trousers. The second they were opened he slipped his hand inside and smiled.

_Syed: No underwear?_

_Christian: I prefer to go without._

_Syed: What? Always?_

_Christian: Only when you're around. The sight of you brings back memories and things get very tight down there._

The thought of Christian without any underwear on each and every time he'd seen him over the last couple of weeks, at work, at functions, and Syed totally oblivious to it made him blush.

_Christian: Do you like it? Knowing that I could brush past your hand and there's nothing but a piece of material between you and my cock. That all you'd have to do is press up against me to see how hard you make me, you'd just have to reach down, un zip me, reach in and you'd be touching it, playing with it, stroking its wet tip, feeling it ready and waiting for you._

Syed wrapped his hand around Christian. He wasn't just hard, he was solid. He could almost feel the blood pumping around it.

Slowly he moved his hand up and down Christian's cock, smiling as Christian dropped his tough guy attitude and became putty in Syed's hands.

Syed's soft skin gripping him sent shivers through him. Christian had only experienced this indescribable passion in him once before. Now the man that had caused it the first time was causing it again. His hand still firmly wrapped around him, Syed turned to face him. Christian's lips crushed against Syed's and he felt himself fall into the same hopelessness only Syed could bring. Anything that felt this good was worth hanging onto. He knew that pain and heartache would follow soon but Christian didn't care. He'd welcome them, anything not to have this feeling stop.

_Syed: Well?_

_Christian: Well what._

_Syed: You asked how I wanted it and I've told you._

_Christian: Taken control now have we?_

Christian jokingly smiled, gasping as Syed tugged him.

_Syed: And I mean hard._

Syed's eyes were memorising. They were beautiful, they were deep but more importantly, they were serious.

He reached down and fumbled with Syed's belt. For the first time Christian was nervous. He couldn't undo Syed's belt his hands were shaking so much. The more he tried the more he failed. He felt like he was 17 again, nerves taking over.

_Syed: Shall I?_

Syed reached down smiling. He loved that he had this effect on Christian. He looked down as he undid his belt and the buttons on his jeans. As soon as they dropped to the floor he took Christian's hand and guided him to where he wanted to be, looking up at him.

Christian grabbed him tightly and began pleasuring him fiercely. Hearing Syed moan was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

Both men stood facing each other, their hands mirroring each others, their gasps escaping their lips together. Syed could feel himself coming already. He had never been so quick before but his need for Christian made him loose all control. He pulled away.

_Syed: I'm not ready yet._

_Christian: Good. I'm going exploring  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Christian slowly disappeared from Syed's line of sight, his lips firm but soft against his chest. He flicked his tongue over Syed's hard nipples, nibbled them gently, kissed his way down his chest and smiled as Syed almost lost his balance.

_Christian: There's another one._

He smiled as he realised they shared the same weak spot. Christian lost all control in his legs when he was touched just below his navel. Syed was exactly the same.

_Syed: You're enjoying this aren't you?_

Christian kissed him there again, holding onto his sides to steady him.

_Christian: Aren't you?_

Syed's knees gave way slightly again.

_Syed: More than you know._

He moved sideways, caressing Syed's arse cheeks, running his finger down the back of his leg, stopping behind his knee.

_Syed: Stop!_

Christian froze.

_Syed: Don't. Don't touch me there_

Christian smiled.

_Christian: Why? What happens?_

_Syed: I don't know but you're not even near it and I can feel myself loose it already._

_Christian: So it's a new one?_

_Syed: They're all new._

_Christian: I'll call this one mine then._

He gently circled his finger around the back of Syed's knee. Syed's legs buckled completely and he fell into Christian's arms.

_Christian: Bloody hell Sy! Are you OK?_

He couldn't help but laugh a little. Syed was slumped on the floor, breathing heavily, tiny beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

_Syed: That was..._

He didn't know the word, if there even was a word to describe what had just happened. It felt like every drop of his blood had rushed straight to his head the second Christian came into contact with him.

_Christian: Don't worry. I wont do it again._

_Syed: Why not?_

Smiling he pulled his face close to him.

_Christian: I don't want you getting too excited just yet. I want this afternoon to go by slowly._

Syed smiled.

_Syed: So do I._

Christian ran his thumb across his cheek, taking in every inch of his face.

_Christian: You're beautiful, do you know that._

Syed swallowed hard. His lips curled up slightly.

_Christian: You've no idea what you do to me, do you?_

Syed shook his head and replied so softly it was barley audible.

_Syed: No._

Christian was so desperate to tell him how much he wanted him. How he had fallen for him already. How, if they kept this up, he wouldn't be able to stop himself falling in love with him. The silence hung in the air. Christian too afraid to say what he was feeling, Syed too afraid to ask.

Christian took Syed's hand in his and stood up. Syed smiled as he felt himself being pushed backwards until he hit the table.

_Christian: There's just 1 more place I want to try. Do you mind?  
_

Syed shook his head.

Syed: I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to.

Christian kissed him hard as he lifted him onto the table slowly pushing his chest.

_Christian: Lie down._

Syed's eyes never left his as he slowly lowered his body down onto the table.

Christian put his arms behind his knees and brought him to the edge of the table. Rising his legs up to rest on the table he dropped to his knees, lifted his sack up an gave one swift lick on his perineum. Christian knew this area well.

Syed moaned and coughed as his breath caught in his throat.

_Christian: You OK?  
_

_Syed: Do it again._

Christian smiled and ran his tongue along it. Syed moaned loudly.

_Christian: You know, I can make you come like this. All I have to do is this..._

He buried his mouth in Syed, sucking his perineum hard. Syed jolted on the table

_Christian: or this..._

He gently nibbled him, smiling as Syed screamed out his name.

_Christian: or even this._

He sucked and bit him. Syed sat up, panting.

_Syed: Please._

Christian smiled as he continued to gently nibble him while he sucked him hard,

_Syed: Bite it harder._

He'd heard that men went weak when they were touched here but he always thought they were exaggerating. Now he knew they weren't. The feeling that was coursing through him was unbelievable.

_Christian: I can't_

_Syed: Why not._

He realised his voice was whiny. Like a spoilt child that couldn't get his own way.

_Christian: I might leave a mark._

_Syed: I don't care! Who's going to see it down there anyway?!_

He flung himself back onto the table, laughing.

Christian: I don't know. You might have someone else on the go.

_Syed: You know I don't. There's only you._

He buried his smile deep inside him, Christian's lips curled upwards into the biggest smile he had ever worn.

_Christian: Good._

He moved back in and began biting it hard. He loved the way Syed's body reacted to his. How his hand reached down and rested on his head, pulling him closer into him.

Christian's hand made it's way to the back of his knee again. Hearing Syed moan as he pleasured his 2 weakest spots, hearing the way he called out Christian's name, the way his pelvis moved in a gentle rhythm, Christian knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for much longer. He desperately wanted to enter him, to see if it really was as good as he remembered.

As if reading his mind Syed sat up, pushed Christian's head away from him and slid off the table. He wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and buried his tongue in Christian's mouth. He couldn't take the waiting any more He had to have him, he had to feel him inside him.

_Christian: And what do you think you're doing?_

Christian asked playfully.

Syed took his tool in his hand and began stroking him rapidly.

_Syed: No more games. I want you. I need to feel you in me. I need you to make me come, the way only you can._

Christian smiled.

_Christian: You should have said. But before I do, before I fuck you until you beg me to stop I need to ask you something._

_Syed: What?  
_

It was barely audible. He felt like he'd lost his voice, knowing he was just seconds away from the greatest pleasure he had ever felt.

_Christian: Do you like it rough?_

Syed couldn't answer. He moaned and felt his heart pound.

_Christian: I was hoping so._

Christian backed him up against the table and lifted him into it again. Furiously kissing him he reached into his back pocket just before his trousers fell, took out his wallet and began searching it. As soon as he'd found what he was looking for he threw the wallet and wrapper to the floor and unrolled the rubber onto his rock solid cock. Bringing Syed to the edge of the table he lifted up one of his legs.

_Syed: Wait. I want to suck you_

_Christian: Yeah? Well I want to fuck you._

He pushed himself into Syed with such force he moved back slightly on the table. Unable to contain his pleasure, Syed gasped.

_Syed: Go on then. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me scream your name, make me beg you to stop._

Syed went to lie back on the table but Christian held onto his neck.

_Christian: I want to see your face. I want to see your eyes as you come._

He felt him entering him. His thick shaft squeezing into his tight opening. He felt every inch of him as he slid inwards, shuddering as he withdrew slightly and smiling as he pushed into him again.

As Syed spoke his voice trembled, his lips quivered.

_Syed: I forgot how good it felt to have you in me._

_Christian: I didn't._

He moved deeper into him and Syed cried out. It was fast, it was hard, it hurt, but it was the best both men had ever had. With every thrust Syed felt himself tighten slightly around his cock.

_Syed: You have no idea how good this feels._

_Christian: I'm just getting started._

He lowered his head, buried his lips into Syed's chest and nuzzled him, resisting his urge to bite too hard in case he left a mark.

Syed could feel him move faster in between his legs, he could feel him deeper inside him with push. He reached down and began stroking himself, satisfying his urge silently.

Christian saw what he was doing and groaned.

_Christian: You have no idea how much that turns me on._

He moved his face up to Syed's.

_Christian: Knowing that I'm fucking you when you're fucking yourself..._

Syed stared into his bright eyes and lost himself. He'd never done this before. He'd never played with himself when someone was pounding him.

_Christian: How does it feel?_

_Syed: Too good to be true._

_Christian: Yeah? Well don't stop. I want us to come together. I want you to come all over your chest the same time I come up you. I want you to scream my name just as I scream yours._

Christian moved faster and harder with every thrust. Syed began crying out, he could feel it rising up his shaft the same time he felt himself tighten around Christian's cock.

_Syed: You're making me come_

_Christian: You're making yourself come._

_Syed: No, you're making me come as well._

Christian groaned loudly. Knowing that Syed was about to have a double orgasm sent him over the edge.

_Christian: Come with me. Now._

Syed felt himself clench Christian so tightly he must have hurt him and felt his relief leave him with such force it hit him straight in the chest. He called out Christian's name loudly as his double orgasm climaxed beyond his imagination just as he called out Syed's

His orgasm lingered for so long Syed was still moaning when he felt Christian lean down and started to lick his chest.

_Christian: You still taste sweet._

Syed tried to pull his head up, to kiss him, to tell him that he had never had it like that before but Christian pulled away.

_Christian: I want to lick you clean. I've never tasted anything so addictive in my life._

Syed felt himself harden again, feeling it brush against Christian's chest. Feeling him ready to go again gave Christian a new burst of energy. He withdrew slowly, ripped off the condom and instantly rolled another one onto himself. Caught totally unaware, Syed called out from the surprise.

_Christian: Sorry. I have to have you again._

Syed gulped.

_Syed: Do you hear me complaining?_

_Christian: You're unbelievably tight!_

Syed sat up and started to caress Christian's back. His skin was soft, flawless. Moving his hand down to the small arch in his lower back Christian gasped and stopped moving. Syed smiled.

_Syed: So. I've found one of yours?_

Christian buried his head in his shoulders as his finger continued to move in circular motions.

_Christian: Yeah, looks like you have._

Syed grabbed Christian's pelvis and began guiding him in and out of him.

_Syed: Go slow. I want it to last._

Christian supped Syed's chin and slowly moved in and out of him. He kissed Syed's neck, ran his fingers down his spine, up his chest. He felt like he had to touch every inch of him. Syed's gasps echoed Christian's.

As their tongue's slowly wrapped around each others Christian felt Syed's finger enter his mouth. He pulled away and looked at him.

_Syed: Suck it._

_Christian: Why?_

His lips curled up slightly.

_Syed: I'm going exploring now._


	3. Chapter 3

Christian took his finger in his mouth and soaked it. He could feel the excitement building up inside him. Syed slowly pulled his finger from his mouth

_Christian: And what are you going to do with that?_

_Syed: You'll just have to wait and see._

He pulled Christian's face close to his and kissed him as he pushed him out of him. Syed's hand made its way behind Christian as he dropped to his knees and unrolled the condom from Christian's rod. He slid it in between his cheeks and smiled.

Christian's eyes widened as he realised what Syed was about to do. He groaned as Syed stroked the inside of his cheeks, hearing his loud heart beat.

_Christian: Please._

It was the first time he had begged him that afternoon.

_Syed: What?  
_

_Christian: Please Syed. Just... Please_

_Syed: On one condition._

_Christian: What?  
_

He answered him immediately.

_Syed: From now on, you do what I tell you to do._

_Christian: OK, OK_

_Syed: You don't move unless I say, you don't kiss unless I kiss you, you don't come until I want you to._

Christian uttered a low sigh.

_Syed: You're mine now._

Christian almost answered him. He almost let the words spill from his lips but caught himself in time. He desperately wanted to tell him that he was already his, had been for weeks, but Syed drove his finger into him and Christian almost lost his balance just as he felt Syed's warm mouth engulf his entire cock. This was what he'd been dreaming of. No one had ever sucked him the way Syed did. No one had taken him so deeply time and time again. He'd never felt anything like it before.

Syed's head moved back and forth, taking in every inch of him, gagging himself on the way down, sucking him hard on the way back up. Christian could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Syed's throat over and over again. It sent shivers through him.

Christian began to move himself to Syed's rhythm, but as soon as he did Syed stopped and pulled himself away slightly, his finger stayed still inside him.

_Syed: I didn't tell you to move._

The tip of him was still in Syed's mouth. He flicked his tongue over his hole, he could still taste his come.

_Christian: Please Sy, please._

Syed smiled and sucked him hard again, his finger stroking his insides as it moved in and back out again slowly.

Christian was totally helpless. He was always the one in control, hated being told what to do. But this was different. This was Syed. He'd do anything he told him to.

_Christian: Oh God Syed, you wont believe how good you are at this._

His wet mouth drenched his cock and sucked it dry as he moved back up. Christian felt the blood pulse around his body.

_Syed: Now you're just telling me what I want to hear._

Syed pulled him out of his mouth and licked his way up and down his long cock, flicking his tongue over every sensitive spot.

_Christian: I'm not. I swear to you I'm not. I've never had it this good before. I've never wanted someone so much. Even when I have you, I still want more, I need more. You wouldn't believe what you do to me._

Syed glanced up at him, glad to see his eyes were shut tight. He bit his lower lip to suppress his smile. He kissed his cock gently as he stroked inside him, knowing how close he was to making him spurt.

_Christian: Up a bit._

_Syed: I know where it is and I know how to push it. But I want to wait until I can feel your cock about to explode. I want to feel it hit the back of my throat, taste it as it runs down inside me._

He took him back in his mouth, moving his finger slightly higher inside him so he could just feel his fleshy mound. He moved his mouth and finger in a perfect rhythm to each other, slowly and gently. He'd stay here all night if he had to, he wanted Christian to neg him again, he needed him to need him.

He flicked his tongue at the edge of Christian every time he pulled back and stroked his finger inside him. Christian's cock hardened more in his mouth.

_Christian: Syed, please. Please stop teasing me._

_Syed: Ready are? Ready to come in my mouth?  
_

_Christian: I'm always ready for you._

He wrapped his lips around him and began moving his head onto him, each thrust was quicker, deeper, harder than the last, his finger following its pattern.

Christian's moans turned into quiet screams.

_Christian: Faster_

Syed kept his pace as it was. Prolonging it would only make Christian's orgasm more intense, and he was determined to please him.

_Christian: Please Syed, go faster._

He ignored him again.

_Christian: Fine. You asked for it._

Syed could hear him smile as he spoke.

Christian grabbed his hair and held his head still. He pounded himself into Syed's mouth, moving himself to a speed he knew would make him come quickly. Syed's finger withdrew for a second then re-entered him thicker than before. Christian had no idea how many fingers Syed entered him with but the feeling was stunning. Syed followed Christian's speed and moved upwards, searching for it. As Syed found it he pushed down on it and instantly felt Christian explode in his mouth. Christian grunted as he felt it burst from his tip.

Syed pushed himself deeper into him, Christian screaming at the top of his voice. He poked his mouth with 2 hard thrusts, making sure he got every last second of this pleasure, feeling Syed swallow him, gulping down his come.

_C__hristian: Fuck Sy, you're getting far to good at this!_

Syed sucked him gently, smiling slightly as he moved his 3 fingers downwards slowly, back up slightly and down again until they were free.

Christian pulled him up to his level, gazing at him surprised. He'd had no idea he knew how to do that. Syed stared longingly back at him, a please look on his face.

Christian was still panting, his lips quivered slightly. He reached up to kiss him, to calm his lips, to taste him again. Christian groaned at his touch. Every touch, every kiss felt like the first time with him. There was a constant flow of electricity surging through him at the slightest form of contact.

_Syed: I need a shower. Do you mind._

Christian shook his head.

_Christian: Don't be too lone_

Syed smiled and let his hand brush lightly against Christian's cock. Even now it was still hard.

_Syed: Aren't you ever satisfied?!_

_Christian: With you around? Apparently not._

_Syed: Is that a good thing?  
_

_Christian: Very good._

Christian smiled his cheeky smile and Syed felt his heart melt. Christian had so many looks, so many expressions that made his heart skip a beat he's lost count.

Syed walked into the bathroom, feeling Christian's eyes in him as he walked away. Shutting the door behind him he leaned backwards. What the hell was happening to him? Never had anyone made him feel like this before. He'd always been able to resist. Always been able to stop himself going back for more, not that he;d ever wanted to. With the other men once was always enough, enough to settle the feelings he had, his want, his need. But with Christian it was totally different. He could be with him all day, 24/7 and it still wouldn't be enough. He'd also never felt this empty feeling before. Even now, knowing he was just just the other side of the door Syed missed him, he actually missed him.

He walked over to the shower, turned it on and stepped inside. As he felt the water drop onto his body his mind wandered, reminding him of who was waiting for him just a few feet away. Instantly he hardened. He sighed as he whispered to his cock.

_Syed: Don't you ever get enough either?_

He washed himself, running his fingers down the back of his neck, remembering how it had felt when Christian touched him there. He rubbed the soap into his chest and down towards his navel smiling at another memory. The water stung as it hit his ever hardening cock. He was desperate to be inside him.

Turning of the water he stepped out, searched the cupboard for a condom and opened the bathroom door, not bothering with a towel. Christian was in the kitchen wearing his trousers. He hadn't heard Syed come out and was wearing a smile on his face. As he caught sight of him in the corner of his eye he turned towards him.

_Christian: That was quick._

_Syed: I want you._

Christian looked down and saw how hard he was. Saw the beads of water running down his chest, his wet hair a beautiful mess.

_Christian: Come here._

Syed took his outstretched hand, spun him around, undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor. He pushed his back down so his chest was on the worktop and ran his bare cock up in between Christian's cheeks. He shuddered knowing his naked cock was touching him, praying he'd be brave enough to go bare. As he hears the sound of rubber stretch over Syed's long thick cock he prepared himself, waiting for him to push in deep.

Syed groaned as he entered him, almost laughing as he stood on his toes to reach him. He thought he remembered how good it felt but he was wrong. What he remembered had nothing on this.

_Christian: What's so funny_

_Syed: I forgot how good this feels_

With Christian still bent over the worktop he began pumping him hard and fast. He didn't care how long he'd last, he'd have him again later if he had to, he just had to fuck him.

Christian called out and tried to move. Syed place his hand on his back.

_Syed: You're not going anywhere. Not until I've finished with you._

He threw all his effort into thrusting himself into him as hard as he could. He looked down to see Christian's face turned sideways, a look of pain all over it. Syed stopped.

_Syed: Am I hurting you?  
_

_Christian: Don't stop_

_Syed: You sure?  
_

_Christian: YES! Please Syed, don't stop._

He drove himself into him hard. The harder he went, the louder Christian scream.

Christian called out his name. This was the hardest he had ever had.

Syed reached around Christian's waist and grabbed him. Vigourously pleasuring him Syed heard Christian call out,

_Christian: Please Syed, you're going to make me come._

_Syed: Good,_

Standing higher on his toes, driving himself deeper into Christian, he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up until he could see his reflection in the glass door.

_Syed: I want to see your face as I'm fucking you with my cock and my hand, I want to see your eyes bulge as I make you come._

Syed moved his hips into him. Being this high up meant he could reach deeper inside him. His hand gripped tight around Christian's cock, moving up and down, tugging him at the end then slamming himself back down hard.

_Syed: Come for me. Show me you want me. Show me I know how to turn you on._

Christian called out his name repeatedly amid his moans as his cock shot its liquid from him. Syed caught it in his hand.

Christian fell back down onto the worktop. He could hear Syed sucking his fingers as he continued to fuck him.

_Syed: You taste amazing, do you know that?_

Christian could hardly breathe. He'd never met anyone who knew exactly what to do to him at the exact right time. Until he met Syed.

His hand now clean Syed stroked Christian's back, circling his weak spot at the bottom. Syed had been in him for so long that he was now loose inside, and that meant Syed could go deeper still. It seemed like his cock was never ending. Just when he thought he couldn't go any deeper Christian felt him push further up.

Syed had lasted longer than he expected to but could feel the sensation rise inside him. He sighed as he realised it would soon be over.

_Christian: What's wrong?_

Syed slowed down, his hips moving gently.

_Syed: I'm going to come soon. I can feel it already._

Christian's mouth curled up into a smile.

_Christian: You'll just have to make the most of me while you still can then._

Syed laughed.

_Christian: Hurt me._

Syed stopped moving, his smile fading slightly.

_Syed: What?_

_Christian: You heard. Hurt me._

Syed reached up to the tip of his toes, as high as he could go, and withdrew himself apart from his tip.

_Syed: You sure?_

Christian's smile widened.

_Christian: Positive. Just don't stop. No matter how loud I scream, what I say, how much I beg you to, promise me you wont stop._

_Syed: But..._

_Christian: It'll just be instinct. I like. I love it in fact. Promise me._

Syed pushed himself deep inside him with such force Christian's eyes and mouth shot open. As he screamed out from the pain Christian gave a low chuckle.

_Syed: I promise._

He stood in his kitchen, his toes in agony from his weight, pounding him so hard, so fast and so deep, hearing Christian scream out his name, his voice ringing in his ears, was the best feeling Syed had ever experienced. Christian's face was screwed up from the pain but the smile from his lips showed Syed that he was enjoying it. He could feel himself coming.

From nowhere he felt Christian clench his cock

_Christian: Fuck Syed. Harder!_

He screamed as Syed continued pumping his now tight arse. Christian's orgasm died down just as Syed felt his rise up his cock.

_Christian: Oh , God, I don't believe this!_

He tightened around Syed's cock again, harder than before. Syed squirted himself into him, calling out his name as he felt it leave his tip. But he didn't stop, the feeling just kept going.

As he collapsed onto Christian's back, still moving slowly inside him, he couldn't disguise his shaking.

_Christian: You OK?_

_Syed: No, I'm still coming._

He felt tiny trickles leave him every few seconds. Christian laughed.

_Syed: That was... it was..._

He couldn't find the words to describe it. Even now, with it finally dying down inside him, he still felt like he was coming.

_Christian: Neither have I._

_Syed: What d'you mean?  
_

_Christian: One straight after the other._

Syed was shocked.

_Syed: What? Never?_

_Christian: Never. I've already told you, you have no idea what you do to me!_

Syed turned his head slightly and kissed his back. Reluctantly he pulled out of him. Christian turned around to look at him.

_Christian: You know for a second there I thought you weren't going to use one._

Syed looked up at him.

_Syed: I almost didn't. Is it better?_

_Christian: Ha, you have no idea!_

Syed looked into his eyes.

_Syed: Next time?_

_Christian: Next time._

Unable to contain themselves both men smiled as their lips met for the final time that evening.


End file.
